Like Magic
by YumeNouveau
Summary: (Demisexual Sirius fic) Remus is dragged to a club by wingwoman Lily who wants him to stop wearing a hole in the couch ever night and gets approached by a man who has no desire to kiss him (but really wants to hold his hand)


"Don't look now," Lily shouted into Remus' ear over the beat of the music, "but that super hot guy you were staring at earlier is headed this way."

"Get off it Lil," Remus replied, downing the last of his drink dejectedly, "that's not fu...ck."

"Hey," Hot Guy said, leaning against the bar next to Remus.

Remus attempted not to swallow his own tongue. The man was gorgeous. Tall fit frame in a loose tank and tight dark jeans, long black hair done up in a manbun, and mischievous eyes that met his own for god knows what reason. Remus finally remembered how to swallow.

"Yes. I mean no. Did you ask a question?" Remus stumbled over his words and he could hear Lily snort and facepalm beside him. Great start.

"Not yet," the man said with a cocked eyebrow before glancing over at Lily who sounded like she'd choked on her drink. When his eyes lingered for more than a moment Remus knew exactly what was going on. What had been happening all night. Every single guy he'd tried to chat up had instead been interested in his beautiful ginger friend who was only here as his wing-woman. It was so routine, he knew all the lines, so really what was one more rejection?

"Well let me help you out then," Remus began, "This is my friend Lily. Yes she's taken. No she will not date you on the side. Yes she will punch you if you ask again. Bye now."

"Woah," the man said, holding his palms up in surrender. "Let me guess, every asshole and his cousin has been hitting on you tonight?" he glanced at Lily who rolled her eyes and nodded in return.

"Give me a chance to get back on the right foot then. Hi, my name is Sirius. And although I'm sure you're charming Lily, I'd love you to introduce me to your hot friend here."

Remus looked behind himself. Then over Lily's shoulder. Sirius laughed.

"Finally," Lily said, her job apparently accomplished as wing-woman. "This is Remus. I dragged him out here cause his cute ass has left a not so cute imprint on our couch but it's not his scene so he's not having a bit of fun. He was, however, staring longingly at you earlier on the dance floor so I think I'll just chaparon from the sidelines now." Remus gave his friend a pleading look but she only wiggled her eyebrows in encouragement before moving down the bar. Great, now what was he supposed to do?

"I like her," Sirius said with a laugh before turning back to Remus. The way he leaned against the bartop, like liquid silk wrapped up in a model's body, really should be illegal in some country.

"She's great. Been trying to get me out here for ages but I hate the whole club scene," Remus offered in return.

"What part of it don't you like?"

"I don't know. The whole vibe. Trying to meet someone here just seems so forced," Remus replied.

"But how's it really different than meeting anywhere else?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe it's just me. I guess I always thought I'd meet a cute guy on a moonlight beach. Or on a train headed off to some magical adventure. Stupid I know."

Sirius shrugged. "Sounds romantic."

"Lily says I'm too picky and am just making excuses."

"You're allowed to be picky. So what's your type?" Sirius asked, swirling the tiny straw in his drink. It was oldy seductive, but Remus bet anything the man did with those long beautiful fingers was.

"Honestly?" Sirius nodded and Remus continued, emboldened by the drink. "You. Looks-wise at least." Remus blushed slightly and looked down at his hands, suddenly glad for the dim lighting in the club.

"I like your honesty," Sirius said with a laugh. But he didn't try anything, didn't slide closer, didn't put a hand on Remus' waist, any of the typical moves in response to such a declaration. Remus was torn between feeling grateful and a bit hurt. Of course the man was in all likelihood taken, how could he not be with how drop dead gorgeous he was? Earlier, when Remus first laid eyes on him, Sirius had been dancing with two other good looking blokes, so Remus felt suddenly stupid for getting his hopes up.

"Well here's some more then," Remus said, furrowing his brow. "If you're looking for me to be some guy on the side…"

"On the side of what?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

"The side of whichever of those guys you were dancing with earlier," Remus replied.

"You've got it all wrong...again," Sirius laughed throwing his head back. "No need to be jealous, they're just my mates."

"Oh." Remus bit his lip in embarrassment. "So you walked over here because…"

"Of you? Yes."

"Oh," Remus repeated. It was all a bit shocking to have this beautiful man actually interested in him. And as flattering as it was, he didn't exactly want to be here, yelling over the music as he attempted to get to know the beautiful stranger. "Do you maybe want to get out of here?"

Sirius ran a hand across the back of his neck and looked a bit ashamed. "Well see, first I need to confess something. I'm over here because of a dare."

Twenty Minutes Earlier

Sirius was so damn bored. Sure he loved to dance, but the club wasn't exactly his scene. Peter and James, however, seemed to be having a ball. They'd spent the evening coming up with dares for Sirius to do, something they never tired of and Sirius could never seem to turn down. He loved being the life of the party even if maintaining his social facade got tiresome after awhile.

"I dare you to make out with that guy," James yelled as they danced.

"No no, go try to get the bartender's number," Peter suggested.

"Give me a real challenge or I'm going home," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. His hips swayed to the music but he just wasn't feeling it. Honestly all Sirius wanted was to go home, put on a movie and his pajamas and finally be himself once again. He only wished his friends wanted to join him, he hated being alone on a Friday night.

"Okay, fine. See that bookish guy in the corner of the bar? Bet you can't get him to give you a blowjob," James said with a wolfish grin.

Sirius sighed. He didn't want a blow job. He didn't want another stupid dare. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. Nevertheless, Sirius' eyes wandered across the room to the bloke James pointed at and he swore his heart swelled in his chest. The man was breathtaking. Light hair cut to sweep his lean shoulders, adorable sweater rolled up to his elbows despite the heat, and from what Sirius could see from afar, the most beautiful heartbreaking smile. Sirius was enamored.

"Sirius are you…" James started as Sirius pushed past.

"Bet's off boys. This is for real."

Present time

Remus' felt his throat tighten. It was stupid, why was he on the verge of tears over a man who he's only just met? Maybe it was the meanness of it, being the butt of some stupid bro and his mate's jokes. Being laughed at and probably having this story told over and over, about the stupid nerd who'd gotten his hopes up over the adonis so far out of his league.

"Fuck you," Remus said between ground teeth.

"Damn you're not even letting me finish," Sirius said, taken aback. "See I hate this whole club scene too. My mates, they were trying to entertain me with bets and dares all night. Get this guy's number, kiss that bloke. Anyway, when we were dancing, they dared me to get a blowjob from some bookish guy in a corner. I was about to refuse on principle but then I saw you. And something just...I don't know what happened. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I told them the dare was off and practically ran over." Sirius looked a bit embarrassed as he scrunched up his nose and looked anywhere but Remus' face.

"Anyway, I understand if you don't want to, but will you go somewhere with me? It's not far and I'd like to get…"

"Yes," Remus said all too quickly. Sirius beamed at him and it felt if that could be his whole world if he let it.

The cool night air send a chill up Remus' spine and he pulled the sleeves of his sweater back down to cover his forearms. This was probably stupid, going off with some stranger he had just met at a club, yet Remus felt oddly safe in Sirius' presence. When a hand laced long warm fingers between his own, Remus smiled at how natural it felt. Weird, he'd never liked holding hands before.

"So where are we going?" Remus asked as Sirius smiled back at him as they walked down the quiet street. Incandescent lights cast Sirius in their warm glow, highlighting his perfect features. Remus felt less than worthy by his side but tried not to show it.

"Somewhere I think you'll like," Sirius replied cryptically.

Remus figured he'd like anywhere as long as he was with Sirius.

"So what would you be doing tonight if your friend hadn't dragged you to the club?" Sirius asked as they walked.

"Definitely at home. Probably curled up with a book or watching a movie, in my pajamas" Remus replied. "Lily almost had to dress me herself, I was so averse to putting on trousers earlier."

"They are the worst," Sirius replied.

"Yours are so tight, how do you do it?" Remus asked before realizing it definitely revealed how much he'd been staring at Sirius ass. And other assets. Sirius only laughed.

"Probably the same way you do. With a lot more swearing and grunting."

Remus attempted not to picture semi-naked Sirius sliding into his clothes and failed miserably.

"So why do you hate the club scene? You seem pretty outgoing to me" he asked, changing the subject.

"That's...complicated," Sirius said. Remus loved the way he ran his hand over the back of his neck when Sirius was nervous. It was endearing.

"I won't judge."

"Fair enough. See I kind of hate getting hit on. And how handsy and horny everyone gets. Not really my thing." Sirius looked contemplative, like he was weighing how much to reveal.

"I get it, I don't exactly like that either," Remus said in encouragement.

"It probably doesn't make a ton of sense to most people. And I try to go along with my friends when they dare me to kiss a guy or go on dates with a stranger so they don't think I'm weird. But I honestly hate it. I need something more first."

"Oh, are you demisexual?" Remus asked.

Sirius' shoulders sagged in relief. "Yeah. Damn it's much easier when someone else says it. I know it's weird…"

"It's really not," Remus replied. "I know a couple people who are demi, they just wait to be friends first before dating and don't usually jump into sexual relationships. It's not a big deal."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just overthinking it. I haven't exactly explained it to my friends yet," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Well obviously not if they're daring you to go get blow jobs from random guys in bars!"

"Yeah, that was a new one." Sirius shook his head. It was obviously weighing heavily on Sirius, but Remus didn't want to push him to reveal anything he wasn't yet prepared for. If Sirius wanted encouragement to tell his friends, he'd be happy to help, but not until the man was ready. "Sorry, no blow job tonight," he laughed.

"Damn it, my fly was open and everything," Remus joked and squeezed Sirius' hand once. The man grinned over at him in return.

It had never been this easy for Remus to be with someone he first met. Usually even mild joking and banter took him hours or days to warm up to. Something about Sirius made him feel like he could be himself, there was no pressure to impress or live up to some expectation, real or imagined.

And Sirius too seemed to relax a bit after his sexual revelation. Truly it did not bother Remus one bit. In fact things felt easier now, like there were no expectations of where this would lead, what type of sexual gratification was expected at the end of the night. Attempting friendship before a relationship sounded like a much more enjoyable experience to Remus even if he didn't consider himself demisexual.

They laughed and talked as they wandered the streets, Sirius only slowing as they came upon a rather dilapidated wooden fence. Grabbing an old crate, Sirius pushed it against the fence and before jumping up.

"Breaking and entering are we?" Remus asked, a bit wary but the place honestly seemed deserted.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Sirius vowed, placing a hand dramatically over his heart before reaching down to help Remus up. Even though they'd been holding hands the entire walk, Remus took in the warmth of the other man's grasp like he'd been starved for it. All too soon Sirius' grip left his own though as he vaulted over the last bit of fence.

"You promise to catch me if I fall?" Remus asked, peering down as Sirius landed like a goddamn superhero. Being the bookish sort, Remus was a bit on the clumsy side and didn't fancy falling on his ass in front of the man.

"I'm your knight in shining denim," Sirius replied with a wink. So Remus took a deep breath and lept. His stomach rose into his throat momentarily before Remus stumbled on the grass only to be swept up in Sirius' strong arms. Damn was he fit. Remus took a moment to simply luxuriate in his embrace before stepping away, not wishing to make Sirius feel uncomfortable. Luckily Sirius seemed to enjoy it just as much as Remus if the slight blush on his cheeks was any indication.

"Where are we?" Remus asked, a bit breathless. The expansive yard seemed littered with debris and large darkened shapes.

"You'll see," Sirius said cryptically, leading Remus once more by the hand. The glint of metal at Remus' feet caught his eye in the moonlight. It spanned into the distance one either side and Remus finally knew where they were.

"You brought me to a trainyard?" Remus asked, a bit confused as Sirius jumped onto one of the abandoned train cars and climbing a ladder to the roof. But that didn't mean he didn't follow shortly behind.

"Didn't you say you wanted to meet a guy on a train?" Sirius asked, cocking an eyebrow as he sat on the cold metal roof, patting the space at his side.

Remus threw his head back and laughed. "This is a rather literal interpretation."

Sirius shrugged and wrapped an arm around Remus once he'd settled beside him. "I think it's a good start to our story. Something to tell our future dog children about."

Remus gave him a look.

"Oh dear god, please don't tell me you're a cat person," Sirius said with affronted shock.

"Rest assured, I'm highly allergic to cats," Remus laughed and tilted his head beside Sirius'. They laced their fingers together on Remus' raised knee

It felt so right, so easy. Even the moments of silence weren't filled with the normal tension as he'd rack his brain for small talk or wonder if he was supposed to make a move. Instead the warmth from Sirius' side seemed to radiate throughout his entire being.

Remus felt as Sirius pulled his hand toward his lips, kissing it softly, reverently. Like a thank you. Or a promise. He smiled over at the other man.

"So any plans for tomorrow night?" Sirius asked, thumb tracing along the top of Remus' hand as he lowered it.

"How about something magical?" Remus replied, looking out into the stars.

"I'd like that."


End file.
